


【團雷】蜘蛛刺青

by shal303



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:14:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22667593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shal303/pseuds/shal303
Summary: 庫洛洛一直在想。要不要在雷歐力身上烙下旅團的標記呢？
Relationships: Kuroro Lucifer | Chrollo Lucifer/Leorio Paladiknight
Comments: 6
Kudos: 17





	【團雷】蜘蛛刺青

**Author's Note:**

> 庫洛洛囚禁雷歐力前提

雷歐力的自由被幻影旅團的團長所奪去。

庫洛洛一直在想。  
要不要在雷歐力身上烙下旅團的標記呢？

可是，真要下手時，庫洛洛又疑惑了。  
要在雷歐力身體的哪處烙下刺青呢？

回想起旅團成員，女性成員大多刺在腰部，男性成員的話，西索選擇刺在背上，蜘蛛的印記覆滿了他整片背部，與魔術師的浮誇性格不謀而合。

烏溜的大眼打量著雷歐力未著寸縷的身子，庫洛洛惡趣地將鎖鏈繫在男人脖頸上，使得男人的活動範圍僅僅只有這張大床上。

他瞥向男人佈滿吻痕的胸口和被玩弄到紅腫漲起的乳頭，如果將蜘蛛的標記刺在心臟處上，這象徵著雷歐力的心被蜘蛛所掌控擁有，庫洛洛有些心動。

還是要刺在大腿根上呢？庫洛洛的視線下移，落在男人光滑的腿根上，那是庫洛洛偏愛的部位之一，但是比起墨色刺青，庫洛洛覺得嫩紅的吻痕更配雷歐力的蜜棕大腿。

庫洛洛又想了想。假如臀部呢？他特別喜歡揉捏男人的臀部，若是如此蜘蛛刺青也會隨著臀部而改變形狀，光是想像他就要硬了……

怎麼辦呢，總覺得刺在哪處都性感得要死。

庫洛洛舔了舔唇，費了好大的勁才壓下直擊而來的強烈慾望。

最後，庫洛洛選擇刺在尾椎處，男人的尾椎敏感異常，每當他沿著背脊一路親吻，雷歐力總會在他吻到尾椎處時止不住的顫抖，腰肢不停地向前弓起，想避開纏人的愛撫。

庫洛洛揮手，刺青工具顯影在他的手中，那是他利用念能力特別製作的圖章，可以任意改變蜘蛛的大小以及數字。

床上熟睡的男人依然沒有察覺到庫洛洛的意圖，依然沉浸在美夢之中。

庫洛洛將男人翻了個身，手持圖章，落在男人的尾椎處。

刺青烙印在皮膚上的灼熱，讓雷歐力瞬間驚醒。

「燙！你在幹嘛呀！」

「從今天開始，你就是幻影旅團的一員。」

「你說什麼鬼話啊！我才不要加入你們呢！」雷歐力怒吼，一邊試著往前攀，想躲開尾椎處傳來的熱源，庫洛洛不得不緊緊抓著雷歐力的腰來阻止對方，一手則加重了力量，像是要把蜘蛛刺青刻到骨髓裡那樣。

「閉嘴。」

雷歐力扭頭瞪他，卻被青年陰沉不耐的眼神嚇得縮了回去。那眼神似乎是在威脅雷歐力，他要是敢再亂動，他的下場就不會只有刺青那麼簡單。

「……瘋子……」把頭悶進枕頭中，雷歐力偷偷碎念。庫洛洛雖然聽得一清二楚，倒也沒有生氣，男人那徒勞的反抗只讓他覺得十分可愛。

算好時機，庫洛洛挪開圖章，約巴掌大的黑色蜘蛛被永遠地刻印在了男人的尾椎上，不同於其他成員，雷歐力身上的蜘蛛沒有編號。

這代表雷歐力與旅團成員的不同，是庫洛洛個人的所有物。

庫洛洛出神地盯著那塊刺青，幾經虔誠地吻上，他的手從臀線往上，愛不釋手地撫弄剛烙上的蜘蛛刺青。

「不、不要……」

尾椎傳來一陣麻癢，雷歐力難受地揪緊了抱枕，青年眼見反而更來勁了。

他俯下身，貼在男人的側臉。

「你是我的，永遠都是。」

如惡魔一般的低語迴盪在雷歐力的耳邊。

END.

**Author's Note:**

> 是說依據tag，庫洛洛的英文好像是路西法欸  
> 太辣了ㄅ？？？  
> 簡直辣cheese！！
> 
> 好吧每次寫完都覺得不夠深入  
> 想再多寫一點庫洛洛囚禁雷歐力的細節啊  
> 但偶好懶  
> 嘻嘻


End file.
